See You Later
by LittleOneWeasley
Summary: Chuck and Blair. One-Shot based on the steamy promo for The Age of Dissonance 2x18


**See You Later**

One-Shot based on Promo for "The Age of Dissonance - 2x18.

* * *

She pushed him gently up against the wall, the subtle ferocity in her gaze and touch made his breath catch in his throat.

"Do you remember the first time you saw the real me?"

He couldn't answer; he exhaled gently as her hand reached up to grasp the hair at the nape of his neck. Eyes wide and frozen, he was speechless. She had been forward in the past, embarrassingly so, but there was something about the way she was now. Confident, seductive and mature, he thought his head was going to explode.

"Take me now" she whispered, leaning in to capture his lips. He suddenly came alive, hand moving down and splaying across her taut behind, moving his lips with hers. This was new, this was alien. For the first time, Blair was taking charge. It wasn't rushed but there was a definite sense of urgency. It wasn't dirty but there was a sense of mystique and naughtiness about her, something was different.

Their movements sped up as they battled for dominance. Blair was in charge, holding his head still as his tongue ran over hers and their lips moulded again and again. His hands here running over her behind, slightly pushing her skirt up and grazing the tops of her stockings on her creamy thighs.

She moved her face slightly and began to kiss behind his ear, nibbling at the lobe as her secretly loved. As predicted, he stiffened and moaned throatily, his hands now deftly trying to unsnap her garter belt with subtlety. He tried to move and flip her against the wall, but she pushed back forcefully and he was frozen in place.

"Blair..." He moaned, louder now.

They were still in the hall way, caressing, licking, nibbling, and kissing. Luckily no-one was home as Dorota had been sent out on errands while they fought another chapter of their civil war.

She could feel him, hard and thick, but stayed away.

He didn't push her, he wouldn't. What was happening to his Blair? It frightened him how forceful and unabashed she was being.

"Blair..." he moaned.

"What are you..." she caught his lips once more, silencing him.

He broke away, breathless and wild eyed.

"What's gotten into you Blair" concern was detectable in his thick voice, overcome with carnal desire.

"Why don't you" She pushed him back against the wall.

He stared at her, still in disbelief.

"You know it."

"What do I know?"

"You know Blair."

"You see Bass, I don't think I do"

"This isn't how we do it, it's not like this."

"..."

He reached out to try touch her face, but she moved her head away. She would not look him in the eye, but continued to focus her attentions on kissing his jaw and running palms down his pant legs.

"This isn't us. It's not forceful; it's not in hall ways while Dorota's out. This isn't us" he tried with all his might to stand firm, to try telling her without the words. He would give anything to just know that she knew that he did... that he would forever and always.

Blair pulled back and looked him dead in the eye. It always annoyed her when he brought out his soft side. It was a rare occurrence and it almost always proved too little too late.

"There is no us, you made sure of that."

"Blair..." it was the same voice he had used in the elevator, when the elusive please escaped his lips. It was as close as Chuck Bass would ever get to begging.

"I don't need this anymore. Carter's given me some advice and I think I'm going to take it"

Chuck tightened, his jaw clenched.

"I need to stop letting myself get hurt. I need to look out for myself this time, take it in stride, let loose. I shoplifted today. Did Serena tell you?"

He nodded.

"I stole a Burberry sweater because I felt like it. And you know what? It felt amazing."

He just looked at her, his mind was racing. What was happening to his queen B of purity?

"Everything that's been bringing me down. It all goes back to you Chuck. And God knows I love you, but I'm not going to let it ruin my life anymore"

He reached out to grab her hand, pulling it towards his chest. She tugged it away and held her chin up.

"So Bass, I don't need you. I don't need you're abuse and I don't need your baggage. So if you aren't going to shut up and give me the one thing I want, right now, then I think you should go"

And before he could answer, she was gone. Down the hallway she walked, head held high but her heart weeping.

She was going to be strong so he couldn't hurt her ever again.

He looked in disbelief as she walked, his heart aching with every step she took.

This was not the end; it was just... see you later. But to them right now, it felt like an unfinished goodbye.

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed! Please read and review xoxo**

**_p.s. OMFG THE PROMO!!! haha I know it will NOT end the way all us Chair addicts will want it too, but it will sure be hot while it happens!!!!! If you haven't seen the one i'm refering to, check it out o youtube. Search for Take me now+Promo and you should find it!_**


End file.
